


The Way Home

by thewriter



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Pocahontas' thoughts and emotions as she rushes to save John Smith.





	The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is roughly based on a dream I had about this scene a few weeks ago I really like the idea of writing this sin specifically from Pocahontas' POV.

Pocahontas held John Smith's compass in her hands as the wind picked up and for the first time she noticed the needle had a point on it, like a tiny arrow.

"Spinning arrow…" She breathed, comprehension dawning.

"It's the arrow from your dream!" Grandmother Willow encouraged.

"I was right, I was right, it was pointing to him!" She watched as the arrow continued to spin finally stopping before the rising sun.

"Sunrise…"

"It's not too late child, let the spirits of the earth guide you… You know your path child, now follow it!"

So Pocahontas ran, the wind following her as she did so.

Pocahontas seemed to run to the beat of her own thoughts.

I don't know what I can do, but I have to try. She thought.

As she ran, she prayed.

Eagle help my feet to fly… Mountain I ask for greatness of heart…

Over the crest of the hill she could see the village, she wasn't that far from home but it felt like miles.

Spirits of the earth and sky, please don't let it be too late!

On a crest outside of the village she could see the warriors gathered. This, she knew was where her father was staging John's execution. She pushed her way through the crowd of warriors, many of them too surprised to see her to stop her. As her father raised his club over John, Pocahontas threw herself across his body, positioning herself between her father and John. There was an odd moment of calm as her father froze, even he, seemed shocked by her actions.

Pocahontas settled herself over John her cheek rested against his.

"If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

Pocahontas' heart was pounding. Only once before had she truly defied her father. Her breath was coming in short gasps and she was still shaking with all the emotion and effort it had taken to run home. She was sure John could feel shaking though he remained silent.

"Daughter! Stand back!"

"I won't!" Pocahontas declared her eyes flashing, her arms still tight and protective around John. "I love him, father."

More silence from her father, as if her words had physically stung him.

"Look around you! This is where the path of hatred has brought us!"

Pocahontas settled herself once again over John, eyes closed, her cheek once again resting against his.

"This is the path I choose, father. What will yours be?"

Her words hung in the air and she could see her father processing them. For a moment she eased her grip on John though she was still holding her breath, waiting for her father's response.


End file.
